


Morning Light

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and she and Jack are at the cabin. What does Jack have planned for the day and what will these two get up to in the morning light?





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this fic was inspired by thedeepandlovelydark over on Tumblr. The original prompt was: Sam, Jack, and bacon, but we ended up settling on Sam x Jack breakfast smut. Also, yes the title of this fic is a song (a rather good one imo) by Justin Timberlake & Alicia Keys.
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters, but if I did this def would’ve happened between these two post Season 8.

It was Sam’s birthday and her and Jack were spending it up at the cabin. While Sam was still sleeping, Jack was in the kitchen making her favorite breakfast, chocolate chip and banana pancakes.

He’d mixed the batter and added the chocolate chips and bits of banana to the top facing side of the pancakes when the sound of creaky wood floors echoed through the cabin signaling that Sam was up.

As Jack heard Sam’s footsteps getting closer, he quickly flipped the pancakes over to cook the other side. That was when Sam decided to wrap her arms around Jack from behind and snuggle into his back.

“Morning,” replied Jack.

“Good morning. What are you makin?” Sam asked him.

“Your favorite,” replied Jack as he took the pancakes off the griddle and put a couple more on to cook.

“Mmm. Thanks,” Sam told him sleepily as he slid the plate of finished pancakes across the counter to her.

Before she could grab the plate though, he turned around and kissed her passionately on the lips.

“Happy birthday,” Jack told her after they broke apart for air.

“I’d say it’s definitely started out as a pretty happy birthday,” commented Sam as she gave Jack a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her plate off the counter and heading towards the table.

“Whipped cream’s in the fridge if you want some,” Jack told her a little too excitedly.

“You just wanna have fun with the whipped cream later,” Sam accused knowingly as she grabbed the can.

“Why do you think I bought extra?” asked Jack mischievously as he flipped the pancakes.

“You are such a goof,” Sam told him as she sat down at the table.

“Yeah, but I’m your goof birthday babe,” Jack said softly as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders from behind and placed a kiss against her cheek.

Sam patted his arm lovingly to let go so she could grab the syrup and said, “Well, this babe needs her breakfast first before any other breakfast shenanigans you have planned take place.”

“Who says I have anything else planned besides breakfast?” Jack asked her as removed his pancakes from the griddle, shut it off, and then came to sit down next to Sam at the kitchen table.

“Well, at the very least, I know there will be breakfast and birthday sex,” said Sam.

Jack choked on a piece of pancake at Sam’s bluntness before he took a drink of his coffee, cleared his throat, and said, “I may also have an indoor picnic planned for later.”

“A picnic, huh? Planning to wine and dine me, O’Neill?” Sam teased him.

“There may be wine involved,” replied Jack mysteriously.

“Well, it sounds perfect. Just you, me, some good food, and a bottle or two of red wine.”

“I thought that would be something you’d enjoy on your birthday,” said Jack.

“It is. Although, just getting to spend it with you is enough,” Sam assured him.

“I know. I just wanted to do something special is all. Birthdays are important,” replied Jack.

“Yes they are and so are you, Jack O’Neill,” Sam told Jack as she looked him in the eye.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Once they were finished with breakfast, Jack took the plates and washed up the dishes from breakfast. 

Sam sat there contentedly talking to Jack as he continued washing things up and setting them in the drying rack.

When Jack was done with the dishes, he walked towards Sam as she stood next to the table waiting for him.

The two wrapped their arms around each other before Sam said softly, “Thanks for breakfast and for cleaning up.”

“My pleasure,” responded Jack.

“Speaking of pleasure…” Sam trailed off suggestively.

“I’ll get the whipped cream,” whispered Jack.

While Jack got the whipped cream, Sam slowly began to unbutton the flannel shirt of Jack’s she was wearing in preparation for their activities.

“Got it,” said Jack as he opened the can of whipped cream.

“Now the only question is bed or kitchen table?” asked Sam.

“How about we start with the kitchen table and end up in bed?” suggested Jack.

“I love the way you think,” Sam told him.

“That’s usually my line,” said Jack.

“Not today it isn’t,” teased Sam.

Jack laughed at that and snaked his arms underneath the flannel Sam was wearing and kissed her passionately as he lifted her up onto the kitchen table.

Sam reached next to her and grabbed the whipped cream before squirting a dollop onto the edge of Jack’s lips before pulling him forward to stand between her legs so she could kiss it off.

Jack then grabbed the can, slid the flannel slightly off one of Sam’s shoulders, and squirted a small amount of whipped cream on the spot between her shoulder and collarbone.  
He too went in for the sweet treat before placing kisses up her neck, being sure to leave his mark at least once along her neck.

Sam again grabbed the can and sprayed some against Jack’s shoulder, making sure to let her teeth graze the skin there as she ate the sweet cream.

“How about we get to the below the shoulders part of this game?” Jack’s gravelly voice suggested.

“I thought you’d never ask,” ribbed Sam softly as the tip of her nose brushed lightly against the shell of Jack’s ear.

It was then that Jack pushed the shirt of his that Sam was wearing off her shoulders until it hit the edge of the table and fell onto the wood floor.

As Jack picked up the whipped cream canister, Sam asked him, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Jack stood there for a moment dumbfounded before realizing Sam wanted him to take off his shirt so she could have some fun too.

“Mmm…that’s better,” Sam told Jack approvingly as she pulled him slightly closer and ran her fingers up and down the sides of his torso.

“Glad you approve, but now…” Jack trailed off.

“The real fun begins,” finished Sam.

Jack nodded his head affirmatively and took the whipped cream can and slowly sprayed a decent circle around Sam’s right nipple. 

As he set the canister back down and went in for the fluffy substance, his left hand made its way to Sam’s other breast and began massaging it gently as his mouth worked to clean up Sam’s right breast.

Sam moaned in pleasure and arched her back slightly at the touch of both Jack’s mouth and hands on her body.

As soon as Jack finished teasing her right breast, he switched breasts and applied much the same tactic as the first time to her left breast, gaining much the same reaction from Sam.

Once he’d finished his whipped cream fun, Sam jumped off the edge of the table and said softly yet excitedly, “My turn.”

Jack smiled at her excitement as he hopped up onto the edge of the kitchen table and shed his shirt in preparation.

Sam grabbed the canister and sprayed small dollops around both his nipples before she told him, “Lay down.”

“What? Not to ruin the party, Sam, but I’m not sure if this table can withstand the force of you and me going at it,” Jack told her seriously.

“Do you trust me?” Sam asks him.

“With my life. You know that,” responded Jack seriously.

“Then, trust me when I say we’re not having sex on this table. Just a fun bit of foreplay,” Sam reassured him.

“Alright,” said Jack as he relaxed back against the table.

Sam then took the canister of whipped cream and sprayed a line from the middle of Jack’s chest to about halfway down his torso.

Jack smiled as Sam’s intentions were revealed and she slowly began to lick up the line of whipped cream from bottom to top until she made her way to Jack’s chest. She then licked the small amounts of whipped cream from around each of Jack’s nipples, making sure to graze her teeth lightly over each one.

“Bed?” suggested Sam.

Jack sat up and nodded before encircling Sam in his arms and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Sam hummed appreciatively and encouraged Jack to stand up by pulling at his belt loops.

Once they were both standing, Jack began pushing them towards the bedroom as they continued kissing.

As they began making their way down the hallway, Jack lost his footing and he and Sam crashed into the wall.

“Shit. You okay?” asked Jack concernedly.

“Yeah. Nothing a little kiss and make it better won’t fix,” Sam assured Jack before she pushed off the wall and continued pulling him towards their bedroom.

“I think I can do a little better than that,” Jack huskily whispered in her ear.

Sam laughed at Jack’s reply as he kissed her and they pushed their way into the bedroom.

Once they reached the bed, Sam began to fumble with the button on Jack’s jeans, eager to get them off him.

As Sam began sliding his jeans off, she grazed Jack’s erection through his boxers with her thumb.

Jack grunted at the touch before he grabbed her hand and softly told her, “Not yet. I wanna enjoy you and this some more first.”

“Mmm…I like the sound of that,” Sam told him.

“Good. Cause what the birthday babe wants, the birthday babe gets,” Jack told her.

“You spoil me,” Sam told him.

“Making up for lost time,” Jack told Sam seriously as he looked her in the eyes.

Sam responded by kissing Jack deeply as they fell into a heap on their bed together.

They continued lying there for a few minutes making out until Jack deftly flipped them over until Sam was beneath him.

“Always gotta be on top, huh?” Sam pointed out.

“No. Just figured I’d do more of the work this time so you can enjoy yourself,” Jack told her.

“What if I enjoy being on top of you?” questioned Sam.

“What if I like you being on top of me?” Jack answered Sam’s question with a question and a mischievous smile.

Sam quickly flipped them back over on the bed before she said, “That’s better. Now where we?”

“Somewhere between making out and getting completely naked,” responded Jack cheekily.

Sam smiled at Jack’s response before she leaned down and began to kiss Jack as his hands landed on her waist and his thumbs hooked beneath the waistband of her purple cotton panties.

As Jack began pulling Sam’s underwear, Sam’s hands quickly found the waistband of Jack’s boxers and began slipping them down his waist as well.

Once their remaining articles of clothing were discarded somewhere on the floor, Sam began a trail of kisses and little love bites down Jack’s neck, eliciting plenty of grunts and moans from him.

Jack, wanting to get in on some of that fun too, flipped Sam over and immediately began kissing her neck with a bit more intensity, leaving a couple marks along the way.

Jack’s hands soon traveled downward to Sam’s breasts as he palmed one while flicking the nipple back and forth capably with his thumb.

“Mmm…Jack…” moaned Sam.

Jack continued lavishing attention on Sam’s breasts until both nipples were stiff peaks and he’d elicited more than a few moans of pleasure from her.

“Jack, please. I need you inside me,” Sam begged.

“You betcha,” whispered Jack before flipping them back over until Sam was on top of him and in control.

Sam gently wrapped her hands around Jack’s shaft and eagerly guided his penis towards her entrance.

Once he was inside her, Sam sank down onto him slowly as she sighed pleasurably at the sensation.

“Damn, you’re so sexy when you do that,” Jack told Sam unashamedly.

“Just wait,” Sam told Jack before she captured his lips with hers in a fervent kiss.

As they continued kissing, Sam’s nails dug into Jack’s back and he arched his back until he sunk further into Sam’s entrance.

“Oh…yes…Jack…” Sam trailed off as she dug her nails harder into his back as her pleasure increased.

Jack arched his back even more, which caused him to bury his entire length inside of Sam.

“Fuck…yes! Yes!” Sam yelled. 

Jack continued to arch up into her as she tightened around his penis, searching for his own release.

“Fuck Sam!” Jack ground out.

“Yes…Jack! Yes!” screamed Sam as she climaxed.

“Shit! Yes,” shouted Jack as he came inside her.

The two of them laid there for a couple minutes trying to catch their breath after the intense lovemaking they’d just done.

Soon enough though, it became uncomfortable and Sam carefully extracted herself from Jack and rolled over to lay next to him. Jack quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over them as he draped his arm across Sam’s stomach and rested his hand against her hip as he pulled her closer until they were almost nose to nose with each other.

“I love you,” Jack told her.

“I love you too. Best birthday ever” replied Sam as she smiled at him.

“And it’s not even half over yet,” said Jack as he smiled back at Sam.

“This right here is everything I could ever wish for,” Sam told him

“What about cake?” asked Jack.

Sam laughed at Jack’s love of cake and replied, “Cake too. Gooey and chocolately.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I stashed a box of chocolate cake mix in my duffel bag,” Jack told her mischievously.

“We’ll make it later,” said Sam before yawning.

“Later,” replied Jack as he snuggled Sam closer to him and his eyes too began to droop closed.

As far as birthdays went, this morning had surpassed Sam’s expectations. Birthdays were usually just another day to her. With Jack though, he made birthdays feel special and he made sure that as his wife and the love of his life, Sam always felt cherished and loved. Today and every day. In the dark of night and in the morning light.


End file.
